Three Cheers for Seven Days
by brusquerie
Summary: Hanbin membutuhkan seorang pengasuh untuk menjaga adiknya kala ia sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian selama satu minggu. Tak disangka, ia malah membuka pintu kesempatan kedua untuk seseorang dari masa lalunya. JunBin (Junhoe/Hanbin)
1. Chapter 1

**THREE CHEERS FOR SEVEN DAYS**

by _brusquerie_

 _Rating_ : T

 _Genre_ : Romance

 _Main Casts_ : Hanbin, Junhoe

 _Other Casts_ : Jiwon, Jinhwan, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo, etc.

 _Warning_ : boys love

.

.

.

.

Dunia ini adalah satu perpustakaan besar.

Perpustakaan itu menyimpan banyak buku yang menyimpan kisah berbagai karakter dengan perilaku dan keunikan berbeda dalam melewati segala tantangan dan konflik untuk mencapai akhir cerita yang diinginkan penulisnya.

Lembaran cerita dimulai dari titik awal dimana karakter utama diperkenalkan.

Karakter utama tentu memiliki karakteristik unik yang akan digali dalam setiap parafrase berbeda dan disinilah alur cerita bermain. Menyusun skenario dengan berbagai konflik, menggelitik atensi pembaca dan memuaskan nafsu akan karya imajinatif. Alur cerita karakter utama tersebut pastilah memiliki warna tersendiri. Warna yang menari-nari di atas kanvas putih menjadi simbol dari keseluruhan alur kisah kehidupan karakter di depan mata penuh ingin tahu Pembaca hingga akhirnya dapat dihasilkan suatu lukisan yang dapat 'bercerita'.

Cerita Hanbin berawal dari sebuah kenangan.

Orang-orang berkata kenangan yang selalu teringat baik itu sadar maupun tidak sadar merupakan momen bersejarah yang mengandung makna tersirat bagi masing-masing individu baik itu ingatan baik maupun buruk. Setiap kenangan yang tersimpan menjadi pembelajaran untuk masa depan layaknya buku yang dibaca untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Hanbin.

Namun, mau berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya dia tetap saja tidak mengerti.

Ia ingat dengan jelas peristiwa yang terjadi pada malam yang dingin di tengah hutan pohon pencakar langit berbintang.

Ia ingat dengan jelas momen dimana keheningan berharmonisasi dengan suara kumpulan jangkrik yang memulai paduan nada dan irama.

Ia ingat dengan jelas nyala api unggun dengan pancaran radiasinya yang hangat membelai kulitnya lembut di bawah rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu.

Ia ingat dengan jelas tatapan teduh seorang pemuda yang kian detik mendekat.

Ia ingat dengan jelas saat sepasang bibir sintal menyentuh miliknya dengan lembut.

Namun, ia ingat dengan jelas pula perih di dada itu saat kedua tangan yang bukan miliknya merengkuhnya dekat, memberikan kehangatan yang berubah menjadi kejut yang memilukan.

Hanbin tentu ingat bagaimana ia mendorong dada seorang pemuda yang menorehkan luka begitu dalam di hatinya, matanya merah berkaca-kaca, harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki seakan runtuh dalam waktu singkat.

"...Maaf, aku...Aku harus—"

Kakinya terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa kaku namun itu tidak menghentikannya untuk bangkit berdiri dan berlari pergi tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang.

Hanya satu hal yang ia tidak ingat.

Tatapan teduh yang berubah sendu seorang pemuda di depan api unggun yang mulai padam.

Waktu bergulir cepat dan peristiwa itu berubah menjadi ingatan pahit yang berusia 3 tahun lamanya.

Hari ini matahari mengintip malu-malu di balik awan sembari menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di atas singgasana berselimut langit biru berawan dan cahayanya pijar menerangi bumi. Cuaca hari itu tidak begitu dingin walaupun sebenarnya kehangatan belum terasa benar melihat fakta bahwa banyak orang tetap mengenakan baju hangat di luar rumah dan pemanas ruangan masih menyala membagikan kehangatannya. Walau begitu, cuaca yang lumayan menentramkan jiwa raga ini justru tidak dapat menghentikan Hanbin untuk berjalan dalam lingkaran seperti orang bodoh dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Minggu ujian akan dimulai dua hari lagi dan Hanbin diterjang sakit kepala yang dahsyat. Bagaimana tidak? Dia harus serius belajar untuk tetap mempertahankan beasiswanya namun dia juga harus menemani Hanbyul karena orangtuanya pergi berlibur ke Eropa meninggalkan dirinya dengan adik semata wayangnya. Tentu saja sebagai anak sulung dia mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya dan tentu saja sebagai kakak yang baik dia pasti akan melakukan kewajiban itu dengan sebaik mungkin.

Namun, dia juga tidak bisa melupakan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa semester tanggung!

Hanbin berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri bahkan berputar-putar di kamarnya, berpikir keras dan mengatur jadwal sedemikian rupa untuk bisa membagi waktu antara belajar dan bermain dengan adiknya tapi tidak ada hasil. Pelajaran yang diujikan benar-benar sulit dan dia perlu meluangkan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mempersiapkan diri. Tapi tentu Hanbyul tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja! Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Bagaimana dengan mandi pagi dan sorenya? Itu semua tanggung jawab Hanbin dan ia menolak untuk menelantarkan adik perempuannya.

Tapi, problema statistika dan kecerdasan artifisial itu malah tertawa menyindir di dalam otaknya dan lambat laun ia kehilangan kendali untuk bertahan menjadi orang waras. Astaga, mengapa mata kuliah tingkat tiga itu sulit sekali untuk dicerna? Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima bermacam bentuk bahasa mesin dan algoritma semrawut. Kadang ia berpikir, apakah bahasa ini akan dia gunakan dalam percakapan sehari-hari? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia harus berbicara dalam angka dan kode ketika sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya? Kode wanita saja sulit untuk dipecahkan!

Bila beasiswanya tidak berada di ujung jurang, Hanbin tidak akan ambil pusing dan bersantai bersama Hanbyul sambil sesekali membaca materi. Masalahnya, sekarang Hanbin benar-benar kesulitan dan ini adalah kali pertama ia senewen dengan masalah perkuliahan. Emosi yang tidak stabil ini kadang membuatnya bertingkah kasar dan ia tidak ingin ada tragedi dimana Hanbin tidak sengaja menumpahkan emosinya pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Maka, sebelum ia berakhir gila dan mengambil keputusan yang salah akhirnya Hanbin memutuskan untuk menelepon sahabat baiknya. Mungkin ia bisa memberikan saran yang tepat untuknya.

Dia merogoh saku celananya dimana ponselnya berada dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Hanbin memencet tombol angka di luar kepala dan menelepon sahabatnya itu. Nada dering terdengar tidak begitu lama setelah ia mencoba menghubunginya dan pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan sedikit kesabarannya.

"Halo?" Ah, akhirnya.

"Jiwon _hyung_!" Hanbin berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar terlalu putus asa namun ia tahu sahabat yang sudah mengenalnya sejak awal dirinya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas pasti dapat dengan mudahnya menyadari maksud dari nada melengking layaknya burung _merchuri_ tersebut,"aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Hah? Bantuan apa?" Suara parau Jiwon terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja dibangunkan dini hari ketika matahari masih terlelap di ufuk timur. Hanbin melirik jam di atas dinding. Astaga, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan Jiwon baru saja menyadarkan diri dari tidur pulasnya?

"Yah, Kim Jiwon. Kau baru bangun tidur? Apa kau tidur telat lagi? Mengapa Jinhwan _hyung_ tidak membangunkanmu?" Ocehan pemuda berusia 20 tahun tersebut memekakkan telinga pendengar yang tersambung oleh jaringan komunikasi di seberang sana namun Hanbin sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Jinhwan _hyung_ sudah pulang ke Jeju, Hanbin," suara tempat tidur yang berderik tanda pemiliknya beranjak berdiri dari sana terdengar jelas pada _speaker_ ,"dan aku kemarin mengerjakan tugas akhir semalaman jadi wajar saja kalau aku tidur telat, bukan?"

Tawa renyah Jiwon membuyarkan Hanbin dari kekesalannya dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyunggingkan seringai bersalah sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal walau ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak bisa melihatnya,"ah, maaf...Aku hampir lupa kalau kau sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, _hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau mau minta bantuan apa?"

Hanbin menggigit bibirnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau Jiwon sedang menghadapi kesibukannya sendiri dan malah hanya memikirkan kepentingannya. Sudah jelas rencana awal untuk meminta Jiwon menjaga adik perempuannya kandas sudah. Hanbin menghela nafas pasrah dan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya itu.

"Tadi aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk menjaga adikku selagi aku fokus ujian. Tapi melihat kondisimu sekarang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan—" Hanbin berjalan ke arah tempat tidur miliknya dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kasur yang sudah kehilangan sensasi empuknya,"—maaf mengganggu, _hyung_."

Jiwon kembali tertawa,"Ya, ampun, Hanbin. Tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku tahu kau selalu lupa akan lingkungan sekitar kalau dilanda masalah apalagi bila itu berkaitan dengan Hanbyul."

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, _hyung_. Orang tuaku sedang pergi untuk satu minggu ke depan ini dan ujian akhir semester juga akan dimulai 2 hari lagi," Hanbin kembali menggaruk kepalanya dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas matras,"aku bisa saja menjaga Hanbyul seorang diri. Hanya saja aku benar-benar harus mengejar nilai pada ujian ini dan itu memerlukan setengah hariku untuk mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak bisa menelantarkan Hanbyul selama itu."

Di seberang sana Jiwon mengernyitkan dahinya dan berpikir sejenak. Hanbin adalah seorang kakak yang bertanggung jawab, tidak mungkin ia menelantarkan Hanbyul begitu saja. Namun, mengetahui pergumulan Hanbin pada semester ini dia hanya bisa memaklumi. Pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya tersebut memutar otak dan berpikir untuk mencari jawaban atas masalah ini dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jiwon untuk menjentikkan jarinya dan mengangguk mengerti saat sebuah ide muncul begitu saja layaknya lampu yang menyala spontan di atas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencari baby sitter untuk satu minggu ini, Hanbin?"

Hanbin mengedipkan kedua matanya,"eh? _Baby sitter_?"

"Iya, _baby sitter_ adalah mereka yang dipekerjakan untuk menjaga anak-anak di bawah 5 tahun—"

"—Aku tahu _baby sitter_ itu apa, bodoh!"

Gelak tawa Jiwon terdengar nyaring pada _speaker_ dan itu membuat Hanbin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia tahu benar apa itu—kata tanya yang lebih sesuai mungkin adalah 'siapa'— _baby sitter_ dan apa yang dikerjakannya. Tidak pernah terbesit pada pikiran Hanbin untuk menyewa _baby sitter_ selama seminggu dan lagipula tarif sewanya juga cukup tinggi. Uang jajan Hanbin yang sudah disetarakan dengan kebutuhan Hanbyul dan dirinya sendiri selama seminggu ini tidak akan cukup untul melunasi biaya sewa _baby sitter_.

"Sebenarnya idemu tidak buruk juga, tapi, Jiwon—" Hanbin kembali menghela nafas lelah untuk sekian kalinya,"—aku ini mahasiswa semester tanggung dengan uang pas-pasan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyewa _baby sitter_?"

Jiwon terkekeh dan Hanbin mengenal suara kekehan tersebut. Itu adalah suara yang menyimpan rahasia dan biasanya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang nakal dan akan mengejutkannya di saat rahasia tersebut terungkap. Hanbin mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai menajamkan pendengarannya agar ia tidak jatuh begitu saja pada trik muslihat perkataan Jiwon.

"Tenang saja, Hanbin. Aku tahu seseorang yang tidak memerlukan uang berjumlah besar untuk mengurus anak kecil selama satu minggu."

Hanbin memicingkan matanya dan bertanya hati-hati,"dan apakah orang ini adalah kenalanmu?"

"Hmm...Iya dan tidak."

Jawaban Jiwon malah semakin membingungkan,"yah, apa maksudmu Kim Jiwon?!"

"Hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya—" Jiwon berdeham keras sebelum melanjutkan,"—pokoknya aku tahu dia dari Jinhwan _hyung_ dan kau tahu 'kan siapapun yang dikenal Jinhwan adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya?"

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu mengarahkan matanya pada langit-langit bertembok putih di atasnya dan mencoba memikirkan perkataan Jiwon. Memang benar bahwa Jinhwan memiliki kemampuan untuk berteman dengan orang-orang baik yang dapat dipercaya dan hal itu sudah dibuktikan dengan berbagai pertolongan dari beberapa kenalan salah satu sahabatnya yang berusia 2 tahun di atasnya.

Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan tawaran Jiwon walau gelagatnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan secepat itu mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya.

"Apakah benar dia tidak akan menawarkan tarif sewa jasa yang tinggi, _hyung_? Pasti _baby sitter_ ini bukan berasal dari yayasan-yayasan itu," Hanbin melirik rumah tetangga di balik jendela kamarnya dimana disana tinggal pasangan yang beranak tunggal dan masih berusia 2 tahun yang selalu dijaga oleh seorang _baby sitter_ berseragam.

"Hahaha tidak, tidak... Dia tidak berasal dari yayasan manapun dan bisa dikata dia ini lebih muda bila dibandingkan denganmu," jelas Jiwon.

 _'Sebaya denganku? Berarti dia juga mahasiswa sama sepertiku?'_ Hanbin mendengus. Baby sitter yang berusia sama dengannya pasti memiliki ego yang besar dan kemalasan yang serupa karena masa muda lebih enak dilewati dengan mengeskplor dunia luar, bukannya menjaga anak seorang asing yang tidak dikenal. Dia tidak mau menyerahkan Hanbyul pada orang yang salah.

Sebelum Hanbin membuka mulutnya untuk menolak tawaran Jiwon, pemuda di seberang sambungan telepon kembali membuka mulut.

"Tenang saja, kau juga mengenal dia."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hanbin mengatupkan kembali mulutnya.

"Aku mengenalnya...?"

Jiwon terdiam sejenak, jelas ia mencoba untuk mengatur kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan,"yah, kau mengenalnya. Walaupun kalian hanya dekat untuk sementara waktu saja."

Hanya dekat untuk sementara waktu?

Siapa orang yang dibicarakan Jiwon sebenarnya?

"Jiwon, dia itu-"

"AH! Astaga sudah jam berapa ini?! Aku lupa aku harus datang menemui dosen pembimbingku! Hanbin, kalau kau tertarik aku akan mengirim nomornya sekarang. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa berlama-lama membantumu. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Hanbin menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa sebenarnya yang Jiwon bicarakan? Siapa yang dikenalnya dahulu untuk sementara waktu? Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, datang dan pergi dalam kehidupannya. Cukup sulit untuk mengingat satu persatu individu dalam kenangan yang masih berdiam dalam pikirannya. Hanbin menutup matanya untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar nada dering tanda pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

 **From : Jiwon**

 _Ini nomornya. 01082xxxxxxx_

 _Lebih baik kau hubungi dia pada malam hari. Dia tidak bisa diajak kompromi pada siang hari._

Hanbin terdiam.

Ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan vampir sepanjang 20 tahun masa hidupnya.

-oOo-

Hanbyul berlari riang mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna cantik di pekarangan rumahnya dengan Hanbin yang menyaksikan dengan tatapan hangat dari kursi kayu tempatnya sering bersantai di luar rumah.

Setelah menelepon Jiwon dan menerima pesannya dia sama sekali belum menyentuh nomor yang sahabatnya telah kirimkan dan memutuskan untuk menghangatkan makanan di kulkas dan mengajak adiknya makan siang. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan santapannya karena mereka berdua sudah cukup lapar siang hari itu dan Hanbyul membutuhkan energi yang cukup apabila ingin bermain di taman kota. Namun, melihat jalanan yang masih basah akibat salju yang mulai mencair menghentikan Hanbin untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya karena takut bannya akan terselip di tengah jalan karena licin. Akhirnya dia mengajak Hanbyul untuk bermain di pekarangan saja dan untungnya adik semata wayangnya itu benar-benar anak yang baik sehingga ia tidak rewel saat tahu bahwa mereka tidak jadi pergi ke taman kota.

"Hanbinnie, lihat, lihat! Bentuk awannya mirip hidung Hanbinnie!"

Seruan Hanbyul membuat Hanbin membelalakkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas secara spontan dan benar saja, ia melihat gumpalan awan di atasnya membentuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya lebih mirip dengan...

"Hanbyul-ah, itu belalai gajah! Bukan hidungku!" Sahut Hanbin sambil tertawa sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju adiknya untuk mengangkat tubuhnya serta menggendongnya erat dalam dekapan tangannya. Hanbyul tertawa senang dan kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh hidung Hanbin dan mulai menepuk-nepuknya ringan.

"Tidak, tidak! Itu hidung Hanbinnie~! Besar dan panjang!" Hanbin mencubit pipi Hanbyul gemas. Enak saja hidungnya dikatakan besar dan panjang. Tapi mengenal Hanbyul yang telah mengatakan itu semua Hanbin hanya bisa pasrah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pikiran Hanbin kembali pada fakta bahwa dua hari lagi dia ujian dan ia mau tidak mau harus fokus untuk mempersiapkan diri. Tawaran Jiwon terngiang-ngiang di benaknya dan nomor telepon itu seakan menghantuinya padahal dia tidak pernah melihat nomor itu sebelumnya.

Membingungkan.

"Hanbyul-ah. Mau jalan-jalan, tidak? Tenang saja, kau akan kugendong," tawar Hanbin pada adik perempuannya itu yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat.

"Iya!"

Hanbin tersenyum kecil sebelum ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan kembali menguncinya setelah berjalan keluar. Dia membenarkan posisi Hanbyul di pangkuannya dan mendengarkan celotehan sang adik dengan antusias. Momen berdua bersama Hanbyul merupakan momen yang berharga bagi dirinya sama halnya ketika kedua matanya melihat Hanbyul di atas pangkuan sang Ibu untuk pertama kalinya. Kebahagiaan yang terasa pada hatinya kala itu tidak terbendung dan membuatnya merasa bangga akan fakta bahwa dari detik itu ia telah menjadi seorang kakak.

Hanbyul kini tidak sekecil dahulu namun ia tetap ringan di atas dekapan Hanbin untuk sekian kalinya. Hanbin berjalan lambat di atas trotoar dan mengumbar sapa ketika dirinya melewati orang-orang yang ia kenal baik itu teman orangtuanya maupun temannya sendiri.

"Hei, Hanbin!"

Suara panggilan yang terdengar familiar di telinganya menghentikan langkahnya. Hanbin menoleh ke belakang dan senyumnya segera merekah ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yunhyeong _hyung_!"

Yunhyeong tersenyum lebar padanya dan menepuk pundaknya ringan serta tidak lupa untul mengucapkan salam yang disertai dengan aegyo yang manis pada Hanbyul yang tertawa geli.

"Sedang apa, Hanbin? Jalan-jalan bersama adik tercinta?" Tanya Yunhyeong jenaka yang dibalas dengan tawa. Pemuda yang berusia lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu adalah seorang chef muda yang kini bekerja di restoran milik keluarganya. Hanbin sudah mengunjungi restoran itu beberapa kali dan masakannya tidak ada yang mengecewakan indra pengecap. Bahkan membayangkan _pasta risotto_ -nya saja yang merupakan masakan andalan Yunhyeong cukup membuat air liurnya menetes.

"Iya, mumpung aku masih ada waktu sisa sebelum sibuk,"ujar Hanbin. Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pinggang Hanbyul usil dan membuat gadis kecil itu menggeliat geli dalam dekapannya.

"Aah...Sebentar lagi kau ujian, ya? Pft, semangat, ya!" Yunhyeong mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hanbin terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah restoran keluargamu ada di sana?" Hanbin menunjuk pada jalan di belakang Yunhyeong. Pemuda yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku disuruh orangtuaku untuk menjemput saudara. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh karena itu aku hanya berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya. Oh iya, Hanbin—" Yunhyeong mendekati Hanbin dan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum berbisik,"—aku dengar kau sedang memerlukan _baby sitter_ dari Jiwon. Benarkah?"

Hanbin terkejut mendengar bahwa Yunhyeong juga tahu pergumulannya sekarang. Pasti Jiwon yang memberitahukannya!

"Yah, dua hari lagi ujian dan aku akan benar-benar sibuk. Jiwon _hyung_ tidak bisa menggantikanku untuk menjaga Hanbyul karena itu dia menawarkan jasa _baby sitter_ yang dikenalnya," Hanbin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk menunjukkan pesan berisi nomor telepon yang dikirim oleh Jiwon pada Yunhyeong.

"Apa kau tahu nomor ini, _hyung_? Katanya pemilik nomor ini adalah orang yang kukenal tapi aku tidak pernah melihat nomor ini,"

Yunhyeong menatap pesan tersebut dengan ketertarikan yang sangat jelas. Bola matanya bergerak aktif dari kanan ke kiri sembari ia membaca tiap nomor dengan teliti. Hanbin menunggu Yunhyeong menelaah nomor telepon itu dengan sabar.

"Hanbinnie, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hanbyul penasaran.

"Ah bukan apa-apa—"

"OH! Aku tahu nomor ini!"

Yunhyeong berseru nyaring dan suaranya cukup mengejutkan dua Kim bersaudara di hadapannya. Hanbyul bahkan sampai menutup kedua telinganya secara refleks saking kerasnya seruan tersebut terdengar. Hanbin menendang kaki Yunhyeong gemas,"heh, tenang sedikit, _dong_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yunhyeong meringis,"maaf, Hanbin. Tapi memang benar sepertinya aku tahu nomor ini karena nomornya tersimpan di daftar kontak. Aku harus melihat ponselku karena aku lupa siapa nama pemiliknya."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu cek sekarang saja!" Ucap Hanbin tak sabar.

Yunhyeong mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri," _whoops_ , tidak secepat itu. Aku lupa membawa ponselku."

Rasanya Hanbin ingin menjambak rambut Yunhyeong saat itu juga.

Melihat Hanbin yang sudah terlihat ingin menelannya hidup-hidup Yunhyeong langsung mundur seketika dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk pertahanan,"tenang, Hanbin-ah! Setelah aku menjemput saudaraku aku akan kembali ke rumah dan mengecek nomor itu! Nanti kuberitahu siapa pemiliknya! Jangan bunuh aku!"

Hanbin memutar bola matanya dan mengendikkan bahu sebelum senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau kehilangan chef pasta terbaik di restoran keluarga Song," ucapnya disertai tawa renyah yang mengundang Yunhyeong untuk ikut tertawa juga.

"Dasar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan adikmu, Hanbin!" Chef muda itu mengangguk pada Hanbin dan mengacak rambut Hanbyul ramah sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati, hyung! Jangan lupa untuk cek nomor telepon itu untukku, ya!"

Tak lama setelah berpamitan dengan Yunhyeong, Hanbin kembali melanjutkan aktivitas jalan-jalannya bersama dengan sang adik. Walau begitu, kata-kata Yunhyeong tadi membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan pemilik nomor telepon yang dikirim Jiwon. Rupanya orang itu merupakan kenalan Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Apakah benar orang itu bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya?

"Hanbinnie...Lihat pohon itu! Tinggi sekali!"

Jari mungil Hanbyul menunjuk kepada pohon yang menjulang tinggi di seberang jalan. Hanbin menatap pohon tersebut sejenak sebelum akhirnya langkah kakinya membawa mereka kesana untuk melihat pohon yang entah sudah berusia berapa tahun lamanya lebih dekat.

"Ah, pohon ini memang besar dan tinggi, Hanbyul-ah," Hanbin menurunkan Hanbyul dari pangkuannya perlahan untuk menyentuh batang kayu kokoh di hadapannya dengan satu tangan,"pasti usianya sudah sangat tua hingga tumbuh sebesar ini."

Hanbyul membelalakkan matanya,"Hanbinnie, apa aku juga akan tumbuh sebesar itu saat tua nanti?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya sontak membuat Hanbin tertawa,"astaga, Hanbyul. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Tidak mung—"

 _"Hei, lihat, pemandangan dari atas ini indah sekali! Kau harus melihatnya!"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin memanjat pohon itu, merepotkan saja."_

 _"Hah! Bilang saja kalau kau takut ketinggian!"_

 _"..._ Hyung _! Ada serangga di atas punggungmu!"_

" _Eh?! Apa?! AAAH-"_

Sebesit kenangan muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya membuatnya berdiri kaku dengan mulut yang mengatup rapat. Matanya kosong menatap jalanan dan suara gemeretak giginya yang bergesekkan tidak sanggup memecah keheningan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya jatuh tanpa tenaga dari batang kayu di hadapannya.

Ia ingat.

Astaga, dia mengingatnya lagi.

"Hanbinnie?"

Suara Hanbyul membuyarkan lamunannya. Hanbin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum mendapati Hanbyul yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus kebingungan. Hanbin memijat batang hidungnya dan mengambil nafas dalam untuk menentramkan jantungnya yang tadi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hanbyul, ayo kita pergi beli kue."

Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya sekarang.

-oOo-

Tidak ada orang yang dapat menebak siapa orang yang akan kembali dan siapa orang yang akan pergi pada detik kehidupan selanjutnya.

Tidak ada orang yang dapat menebak dengan siapa mereka akan menjalani hari esok dan apa yang akan mereka temui pada detik kehidupan selanjutnya.

Masa depan tak dapat ditebak dengan mudahnya walau itu hanya berjarak satu hingga dua jam dari waktu sekarang.

Dan Hanbin adalah satu dari jutaan orang yang merupakan manusia biasa dan tak bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit ke depan.

Hanbin menatap ponselnya tajam.

Sudah 30 menit setelah ia kembali ke rumah dan membawa Hanbyul ke tempat tidur karena rupanya adiknya langsung mengantuk setelah diajak jalan-jalan dari sore hingga malam menjelang. Sudah 10 menit setelah ia menyelesaikan panggilan alam di kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi. Sudah 5 menit setelah ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sekali lagi.

Dan masih belum ada kabar dari Yunhyeong.

Hanbin mengerang gemas dan merenggangkan tangannya yang pegal. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mencari pemiliknya dengan cara browsing. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya untuk melakukan itu dan memilih untuk menunggu konfirmasi dari Yunhyeong.

Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Hanbin meraih ponselnya dan kembali membuka pesan dari Jiwon dan menatap nomor telepon itu lama.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Jiwon namun mau berapa kalipun ia memutar otak dan menerka-nerka, Hanbin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ide mengenai maksud dan tujuan Jiwon dari menyarankan pemilik nomor tersebut sebagai _baby sitter_ Hanbyul selama satu minggu. Apakah ini adalah nomor palsu? _Prank_ belaka? Atau memang benar pemilik nomor itu adalah seseorang yang dulu dikenalnya?

Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak.

Ada suatu hal yang mengusiknya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman mau berapa kali pun ia mengubah posisinya di atas matras. Perasaan ini pernah ia rasakan ketika ia menunggu pengumuman hasil ujian masuk universitas 3 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh tidak nyaman dan mendebarkan namun ia tahu hal ini tidak lazim dirasakan hanya karena satu nomor telepon yang menyimpan misteri.

Dan Hanbin juga pernah merasakan perasaan tidak enak ini di suatu tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan.

Di tengah pohon-pohon tinggi pencakar langit berbintang.

Hanbin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebenarnya siapa pemilik nomor telepon tersebut?

 _RING!_

Tiba-tiba nada dering ponselnya pertanda ada telepon masuk menariknya keluar dari perdebatan dalam pikirannya. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat cheetah sekalipun tercengang, Hanbin meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa peneleponnya.

Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon dirinya.

"Ya- Jiwon, ada apa?" Sahutnya satu detik setelah ia menerima telepon tersebut. Dia kira yang meneleponnya itu adalah Yunhyeong. Ah, kemana perginya pemuda hobi masak yang satu itu?

"Yo, Hanbin! Aku lupa memberitahumu tadi sore. Orang yang kuberikan nomornya itu tadi sudah kuberitahu soal kebutuhanmu! Dan sekarang katanya dia mau berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk mendiskusikan—"

Sebelum Jiwon dapat menyelesaikan pekataannya, teriakan Hanbin memotongnya secara seketika.

"APA- Kau sudah memberitahunya?!"

Suara Jiwon terdengar bising karena bercampur dengan suara kendaraan yang lewat. Sepertinya dia sedang berada di luar rumahnya sekarang,"iya! Aku tahu kau ini orangnya penuh dilema, Hanbin. Jadi aku langsung saja menghubunginya. Hitung-hitung ini memudahkanmu, bukan?"

Hanbin tercengang,"yah! Apanya yang memudahkan?! Bagaimana kalau orang ini orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau dia ini penculik? Bagaimana kalau dia ini pedo—"

"YAK, HANBIN! Hentikan prasangka-prasangka anehmu itu!" Seru Jiwon disertai tawa membahana yang memekakkan telinga. Hanbin mencibir kesal.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja..."

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu dan adikmu itu—" Hanbin mendengus tidak percaya dan jelas sekali Jiwon ingin menyentil dahinya dari tempatnya berada,"—dan percayalah orang ini bukan orang aneh! Yah, walaupun dia agak—"

Suara Jiwon mulai tenggelam dalam kebisingan kendaraan. Hanbin mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali dengan putus asa,"halo? Halo, Jiwon _hyung_? _Hyung_ , suaramu tidak jelas!"

 _DING DONG_

Bel pintu berbunyi nyaring dan mengejutkan Hanbin yang saking terkejutnya dia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai dan tidak sengaja memutuskan sambungan telepon. Hanbin menatap nanar arah pintu depan rumahnya dan menelan ludah gugup.

Astaga, apakah orang yang dimaksud Jiwon itu sudah datang?

Jantung Hanbin spontan berdetak lebih tak karuan dari biasanya.

Apakah ia harus pergi ke sana dan membuka pintunya? Ah, mungkin saja yang datang malam ini hanyalah satpam yang bertugas, bukan? Tapi, tidak ada satpam yang bertugas di komplek perumahannya pada jam tersebut!

Dengan kaki bergetar—mengapa reaksinya harus berlebihan begini? Dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini untuk membukakan pintu—dia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkah kaki keluar kamarnya menuju pintu depan rumah perlahan-lahan.

Enam meter menuju pintu.

Apakah dia benar-benar orang yang ia kenal?

Empat meter menuju pintu.

Apakah dia memang bisa dipercaya?

Tiga meter menuju pintu.

Sebenarnya siapakah dia?

Satu meter menuju pintu.

Ponsel Hanbin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kembali bergetar. Di layarnya tampak jelas terlihat satu notifikasi pesan masuk yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

 **From : Yunhyeong**

 _Hanbin, kau akan terkejut ketika mendengar ini..._

Tangan Hanbin terjulur untuk membuka pintu. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepatnya dan dibantu oleh monolog sekenanya,"tenanglah, Hanbin. Orang ini bukanlah orang jahat. Jinhwan hyung dan Yunhyeong hyung bahkan mengenalnya. Mengapa kau gugup seperti ini? Aneh sekali."

 _Setelah kucari-cari kontaknya ternyata memang ada di daftar kontakku tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya atau tidak..._

Hanbin mulai menurunkan engsel pintu dan menariknya ke belakang, membuka pintu secara perlahan.

 _Sebenarnya pemilik nomor itu..._

Pintu sekarang sudah terbuka lebar dan kedua mata Hanbin dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika.

Tidak mungkin.

 _Sebenarnya pemilik nomor itu...adalah Goo Junhoe._

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kim Hanbin."

 **...** _ **to be continu**_ _ **ed**_

* * *

 **A/N** : _I decide to write something simple and I guess the chapters for this fic won't be long. I think it's around 5-8 chapters? Hmm, I don't know lol Mind to RnR?_


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE CHEERS FOR SEVEN DAYS**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Gunung Semeru, Indonesia, 22 Oktober 20** **13** **.**

 _Hanbin menggosokkan tangannya yang terasa beku. Cuaca di kala itu cukup cerah tetapi sinar mentari pasrah mengalah dengan dinginnya udara yang menyelimuti kaki salah satu gunung yang terkenal dengan keindahan panoramanya di negeri batik ini—tempatnya dan rekan seperjuangannya singgah untuk sementara pada liburan semester kali ini_ _sekaligus merayakan pesta perpisahan anak kelas tiga_ _. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit penuh gumpalan awan yang menyerupai gulali kesukaan adik perempuan kesayangannya yang sekarang entah sedang apa di Korea._

 _Suasana yang dingin namun tenang menenangkan baik itu jiwa maupun raga. Matanya yang tajam menatap satu persatu pohon pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi seakan bangga dengan batang kayunya yang kokoh dan sudah lama menjadi saksi sejarah di kaki Gunung Semeru. Hidungnya mencium wangi dari makanan instan yang sekarang tengah direbus oleh mereka yang tak dapat menahan protes dari perut masing-masing. Cukup mengundang_ _, memang_ _, tapi kemalasan untuk bergerak dari tempatnya duduk saat ini membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dia masih ingin menikmati kedamaian dari lingkungan alamiah di sekitarnya._

 _Namun, menurut_ _Goo Junhoe_ _detik-detik yang terlewati dengan damai untuk Hanbin harus berhenti di saat itu juga._

 _Hanbin yang sekarang tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada belalang yang hinggap di kakinya terpaksa meloncat dari posisi duduknya karena merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pipinya._

 _"Sialan! Apa-apaan ini,_ _Junhoe_ _?!"_

 _Junhoe_ _menyeringai jahil, di tangannya terdapat_ cup _bertuliskan 'POP MIE INSTAN' dengan segel yang sudah terbuka dan uap air yang menyeruak keluar karena panas air yang digunakan untuk merebus makanan keriting dan instan tersebut. Dia berjongkok di samping Hanbin yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kesal walau tak lama karena_ _Junhoe_ _langsung menyodorkan_ cup _itu kepadanya._

 _"Makan. Sebentar lagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan di tengah jalan—"ucapnya,"—_ _Aku tidak mau repot-repot menggendongmu karena kudengar berat badanmu naik tiga kilo_ _."_

 _Hanbin_ _menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan tak percaya_ _namun ia tetap menerima cup itu dan membuka penutupnya,"_ _justru kalau berat badanku naik itu adalah kabar bagus! Memangnya kau tidak melihat betapa kurusnya tubuhku beberapa minggu yang lalu? Bahkan banyak yang bilang kalau aku mengidap malnutrisi. Lagipula apa pedulimu?_ _"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku peduli_ _,"balas_ _Junhoe_ _tanpa banyak berpikir. Hanbin hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat kemudian mengendikkan bahunya. Dia tidak tertarik untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, malah dia lebih tertarik untuk memakan mie instan yang ada di tangannya kini. Baunya menggoda sekali, hmm…_

 _Hening kembali menyelimuti,_ _Junhoe_ _dan Hanbin duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Hanya suara 'slrrp' terdengar dari mulut Hanbin yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Tanpa disadari, detik-detik damai itu datang kembali dan fokus pemuda lapar itu segera teralih ke pemandangan alam yang berbeda dari tempat tinggal asalnya tersebut. Sambil mengunyah makanannya, kedua mata Hanbin mengikuti gerakan rumput yang bergoyang pelan dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi._ _Kali ini pikirannya kembali melayang entah kemana._

 _"Fokusmu mudah teralih, ya, kalau di tempat seperti ini," celetukan_ _Junhoe_ _memecah keheningan dan membuat Hanbin menoleh._ _Junhoe_ _menatap wajah_ _senio_ _rnya itu dengan senyuman_ _kecil_ _yang tak kian lepas dari wajahnya sejak tadi dia menghampiri Hanbin. Yang diajak bicara hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis kembali terangkat._

 _"Benarkah? Hm, mungkin ini pengaruh alam," kata Hanbin lalu kembali menyantap makanannya._ _Junhoe_ _tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dirinya sudah tahu benar bagaimana sifat pemuda di sampingnya itu yang kadang sulit untuk mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jujur._

 _"Junhoe."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Hanbin menaruh_ cup _nya yang sudah setengah kosong dan menatap lurus ke depan. Garis wajahnya menunjukkan suatu keseriusan yang Junhoe yakini bahwa itu adalah tanda-tanda Hanbin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting._

 _Dan memang benar adanya._

 _Itu sangatlah penting bagi Hanbin._

" _...Aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku di puncak gunung nanti."_

 **Kediaman Keluarga Kim, waktu sekarang.**

Hanbin paham benar dengan konsep peluang.

Peluang dapat diartikan sebagai kemungkinan terjadinya suatu kejadian dari suatu percobaan terhingga. Kemungkinan terjadinya suatu kejadian sebagai hasil dari suatu percobaan dinilai dengan menggunakan sekumpulan bilangan _real_ antara 0 dan 1. Untuk kejadian yang memiliki kemungkinan teramat kecil bisa diberi nilai 0, sedangkan untuk kejadian dengan kemungkinan besar diberi nilai 1.

Peluang suatu kejadian bernilai 0 disebut suatu _kemustahilan_.

Dan Hanbin sangatlah yakin bahwa peluang bertemunya dirinya dengan seseorang yang meninggalkan bekas luka di hatinya di masa lalu juga termasuk dalam _kemustahilan_.

Namun, betapa salahnya keyakinan itu karena sekarang orang yang telah ia jauhi selama tiga tahun ini tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Utuh tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Berbalas tatap dalam hening.

 _Tidak mungkin_.

Detik-detik itu seakan berjalan begitu lambat. Hanbin hanya bisa menatap pemuda jangkung di hadapannya tanpa berkata-kata. Lidahnya mengerut kelu. Jantungnya seakan telah berhenti berdetak dan bahkan secara tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

 _Numb_.

Junhoe hanya berdiri disana, seakan menunggu suatu reaksi dari dirinya. Hanbin menelan ludahnya, ia membungkukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pintu rumahnya. Ingatan-ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat mulai kembali menghantam dirinya tanpa ampun.

 _"Hanbin, aku mencintaimu,"_

"Pulanglah,"

Hanbin menengadahkan kepalanya dan sekarang tatapannya berubah datar namun menusuk. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan kembali suaranya namun sesuatu dari ingatannya menumbuhkan keberaniannya untuk berkata-kata. Junhoe membalas tatapannya dengan level kedataran yang sama, bahkan lebih intens dari apa yang Hanbin lakukan. Namun, hal ini tidak membuat Hanbin mundur dari pendiriannya.

"Tidak mau," ucap Junhoe segera. Hanbin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pulang," ulang Hanbin tegas,"aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Pulanglah."

Junhoe menghela nafasnya, suhu yang dingin membuatnya menghembuskan asap oksigen dari mulutnya. Hanbin menatapnya lurus, menunggunya untuk berbalik dan pergi.

...tapi apa yang dilakukannya selanjutnya benar-benar mengejutkan Hanbin.

Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan mundur sebelum menerjang pagar rumahnya dan memanjatnya dengan lihai lalu melompatinya.

Hanbin _syok_.

Refleks ia menarik gagang pintu untuk menutupnya saat dirinya melihat Junhoe berjalan gesit ke arah pintunya. Hanbin seharusnya tidak menantang kegesitan Junhoe karena sebelum pintu tertutup, sebuah kaki sudah menelusup masuk dan mengganjal pintunya yang nyaris tertutup.

"Apa-apaan kau, Junhoe?!" Seru Hanbin di tengah kepanikannya. Sekarang mereka saling mendorong pintu dengan keras kepala dan jelas sekali kedua belah pihak tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau membiarkanku masuk!"

Sahut Junhoe dari balik pintu disertai dengan ringisan karena kakinya menjadi korban di bawah sana. Terhimpit antara dua tekanan keras yang tidak mau mundur.

"Aku akan teriak 'maling' kalau kau tetap bersikeras seperti ini!" Hanbin berteriak putus asa. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membanting pintu tapi kaki sialan itu menghalanginya. Akhirnya dia mengangkat satu kakinya dan menginjak telapak kaki penyusup tersebut. Junhoe mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau tidak serius 'kan?! Mana ada maling berpenampilan seperti ini?!"

Ah, Hanbin lupa.

Hanbin lupa bahwa Junhoe memiliki kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi.

"Aku serius," ucap Hanbin datar sembari kembali membanting pintu, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan belas kasihan pada kaki teraniaya yang bukan miliknya di bawah sana. Junhoe sendiri sudah pasrah akan kakinya namun dia tidak bisa menyerah. Tidak akan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan pertarungan sengit itu masih berlanjut dengan kedua belah pihak saling mengumpat kasar ke depan muka masing-masing. Junhoe berpikir bahwa hal ini tidak akan mencapai titik akhir karena dia tahu benar bahwa mereka berdua memiliki ego tinggi. Hanbin juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengalah. Ini harus diakhiri secepatnya.

Junhoe berhenti mendorong pintu dan hal ini membuat Hanbin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Junhoe bukanlah pemuda yang dengan mudahnya mau mengalah jadi ini benar-benar mengejutkannya. Hanbin membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata 'pulang' untuk kesekian kalinya namun Junhoe sudah duluan mengambil _start_.

"Ini akan berlangsung semalaman, Hanbin. Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau membiarkanku masuk. Kalau kau mau menghalangiku seperti ini aku tetap tidak akan mundur," Junhoe menyandarkan dahinya pada permukaan pintu kayu itu, matanya terpejam dan dia menunggu Hanbin untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apapun. Hanbin menatap kosong pintu di hadapannya yang menjadi dinding antara dirinya dengan Junhoe.

Lagi-lagi dia dihadapi dengan sebuah dilema. Hanbin dapat mendengar keputusasaan dari nada bicara Junhoe dan ia tahu benar bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Apa yang dilakukan Junhoe kembali membuatnya ragu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumahnya karena itu berarti dia memberikan Junhoe kesempatan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Junhoe," Hanbin membuka pintu perlahan dan dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan Junhoe yang sudah berdiri tegak di depannya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Ekspresi Junhoe sekarang terlihat kaku dan mengintimidasi namun tatapannya tidak bisa membohongi Hanbin. Tatapan teduh namun putus asa itu pernah ia lihat dahulu.

Di tengah pepohonan pencakar langit berbintang.

"Junhoe, aku..." Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya kembali teriris saat ingatan yang sudah berusia 3 tahun lamanya itu kembali menghantuinya dan keberadaan Junhoe membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk,"aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk. Kau harus pulang."

Hanbin tidak bisa melihatnya karena kepalanya yang tertunduk tapi ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Junhoe saat pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hanbin, aku tidak datang kesini untuk dimaafkan akan perbuatanku dahulu," Junhoe menekukkan lututnya dan mencari-cari mata Hanbin di balik rambut coklat muda yang menghalanginya. Hanbin tak berkutik di hadapannya bahkan ketika ia merasakan ada dua jari yang mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya menatap lurus pada sepasang manik mata Junhoe.

"Aku datang karena kau butuh bantuanku,"

Hanbin terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksa Junhoe untuk menarik tangannya dari dagu miliknya,"sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, bodoh."

Junhoe menegakkan tubuhnya,"besok kau sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk ujian. Tidak ada waktu bagimu untuk mencari pengasuh lain. Bahkan kalau kau memutuskan untuk menitipkan adikmu pada tetangga kau tahu sendiri tetangga sebelah kirimu sibuk mengasuh bayi sedangkan tetangga sebelah kananmu tidak pernah terlihat ada di rumah. Jangan sebutkan tetangga yang lain karena kau bahkan tidak begitu mengenal mereka."

Hanbin membuka mulutnya untuk membalas namun Junhoe malah mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat di depan mukanya dan kembali berbicara,"kalau kau mau membawanya ke tempat penitipan anak, kau sendiri tidak bisa membayar penitipan per jamnya. Aku tahu benar uang saku mahasiswa, Hanbin. Kau dan aku cukup senasib. Aku akan memberikanmu toleransi cukup besar dalam hal biaya. Lebih baik kau menerima bantuanku daripada menolaknya."

Hanbin bungkam.

 _Sialan kau, Junhoe._

Junhoe menyunggingkan senyum remeh penuh kemenangan tepat di hadapannya dan itu membuat Hanbin benar-benar ingin melayangkan tinjunya pada muka tampan yang dibangga-banggakan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda itu sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau—"

"Hanbinnie?"

Suara gadis cilik yang begitu dikenalnya membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Hanbyul turun dari tangga sambil menggosokkan matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya yang berlangsung selama 2 jam.

"Hanbyul? Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini? Kembalilah tidur!" Hanbin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah adik semata wayangnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dia baru saja memberi celah untuk Junhoe dan dia segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah pemuda yang lebih tua itu tanpa suara.

"Aku mendengar suara keras—Junnie _oppa_?"

Hanbin tersentak. Dia lupa bahwa Junhoe masih ada di depan rumahnya. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik untuk menutup pintu rumahnya, Junhoe sudah berjalan melewatinya dan berjongkok di depan Hanbyul yang terlihat bingung dan terkantuk-kantuk. Hal ini spontan membuat Hanbin kembali tersulut amarah di balik keterkejutannya.

"Goo Junhoe! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?! Keluar!"

Junhoe tidak menggubris perintah Hanbin—secara langsung membuatnya semakin keki—dan malah memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hanbyul dan tersenyum ramah,"apa kabar, Hanbyul-ah? Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?"

"Junhoe, apa kau tuli? Aku bilang keluar!"

" _Oppa_ , mengapa Hanbinnie marah-marah?" Hanbyul yang terheran-heran dengan sikap kakaknya bertanya dalam kebingungan yang langsung disambut Junhoe dengan tawa kecil.

"Hanbinnie marah karena _oppa_ tidak membawa pringles kesukaannya saat datang kesini," dusta Junhoe enteng.

"HEH- Aku tidak—"

"Hanbinnie?" Hanbyul menoleh pada Hanbin yang sedang sibuk mengumpat dalam bahasa yang sopan—dia tidak bisa berkata kasar di depan adiknya, tentu saja—dan berjalan ke arahnya lalu menarik celananya pelan.

"Hanbinnie jangan marah-marah... Maafkanlah Junnie _oppa_... Kalau Hanbinnie marah-marah terus nanti Hanbinnie cepat tua..."

"..."

Hanbyul pasti mendapatkan kata-kata 'bila kau suka marah-marah kau akan cepat tua' dari Ibunya dan entah mengapa bila adiknya yang mengatakan itu Hanbin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan emosinya dan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Iya, _Hanbinnie_. Kalau kau marah-marah nanti keriputnya bertambah, lho."

Celetukan Junhoe sama sekali tidak membantu untuk meredakan emosinya.

Melihat Hanbin yang sudah terlihat seakan-akan akan meledak kapanpun ia menarik pelatuk pada emosinya, Junhoe pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengajak Hanbyul bicara.

"Hanbyul-ah, lebih baik sekarang kau lanjut tidur, oke? Kalau tidak tidur nanti Hanbinnie marah-marah lagi," ucapnya sembari memegang jemari mungil Hanbyul dan menariknya pelan, memberikan isyarat kasat mata agar Hanbyul mengikutinya.

"Hanbinnie tidak akan marah-marah lagi kalau aku tidur, oppa?" Tanya Hanbyul sambil melirik Hanbin.

Junhoe ikut melirik Hanbin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, spontan membuat Hanbin merinding nista.

"Ya, Hanbinnie akan kembali tersenyum kalau kau kembali tidur. Ayo, sekarang kita kembali ke kamarmu."

Hanbyul menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Junhoe pergi ke kamarnya. Hanbin mengikuti dari belakang dan menatap punggung Junhoe dengan ketidaksukaan yang terlihat jelas dari garis wajahnya. Seharusnya dialah yang mengantar Hanbyul kembali ke kamarnya namun entah apa yang menahannya ketika ia melihat Junhoe membujuk adiknya untuk kembali tidur.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk berjalan ke kamar Hanbyul, Hanbin membuka pintu kamarnya dan memberi jalan untuk Junhoe dan Hanbyul. Pemuda jangkung itu serta-merta mengangkat tubuh Hanbyul dan membaringkannya di atas matras.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Hanbyul-ah," ucap Junhoe lembut disertai dengan senyuman kecilnya—jujur saja ini sedikit mengejutkan Hanbin karena pemandangan tersebut merupakan satu dari pemandangan yang jarang terlihat selama ia mengenal pemuda tersebut—dan tepukan pelan di pipi. Hanbyul tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Junhoe berjalan mundur dan memberi isyarat untuk Hanbin dengan kepalanya, menyuruhnya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' pada adiknya. Hanbin mendecak lidahnya pada Junhoe dan menuturkan 'aku-sudah-tahu' lalu berjalan ke arah Hanbyul.

"Selamat tidur, Hanbyul-ah," Hanbin tersenyum tulus di depan adiknya dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Hanbyul tertawa kecil.

"Hanbinnie jangan marah-marah lagi ya...Maafkan Junnie _oppa_..."

Beberapa saat setelah berkata demikian Hanbyul pun kembali terlelap dan kamar itu pun kembali diselimuti keheningan.

Hanbin dapat merasakan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam dari belakang. Matanya tetap terfokus pada adiknya yang sudah memejamkan mata dan kembali ke alam mimpi. Sejenak Hanbin iri karena saat ini dia juga sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Pertemuan yang tak disangka-sangka dan sebuah dilema.

Hanbin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sudah kepalang. Pintu sudah terbuka. Junhoe sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Junhoe sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Dia tahu benar bahwa tidak selamanya ia bisa lari dari masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan. Namun, haruskah sekarang? Haruskah saat ini juga dia menggali jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya?

Hanbin menghela nafas berat.

"Junhoe, kita perlu bicara."

— **oOo—**

Canggung.

Itulah kata pertama yang muncul dalam kepalanya ketika dia melihat dimana dirinya terjebak kali ini.

Keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang tamu kali ini sangatlah mencekik dan Hanbin tak henti-hentinya memperbaiki posisinya di atas sofa kecil yang ia duduki tepat berseberangan dengan Junhoe yang duduk dengan begitu santainya seakan-akan dia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Kali ini mereka tidak berbalasan tatap seperti apa yang mereka lakukan di depan pintu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekarang Hanbin dan Junhoe bahkan tidak mau melihat lurus ke depan sehingga mata keduanya tak bisa kembali beradu. Dua-duanya seakan sibuk dalam dunia sendiri.

Hanbin memijat dahinya, sakit kepala tiba-tiba melanda begitu saja di tengah banyaknya kenangan berseliweran di depan mata. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Junhoe akan kembali mengetuk pintu kehidupannya yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat tepat di depan mukanya di malam itu, tepat 3 tahun yang lalu. Hanbin benar-benar yakin bahwa peluang bertemunya kembali dirinya dengan pemuda di seberangnya sangatlah kecil mengetahui bahwa ia dengan sengaja memilih universitas yang jauh dari universitas yang sudah diincar oleh Junhoe. Dia bahkan menjauhi setiap tempat yang sering didatangi oleh pemuda tersebut.

Jadi, mengapa semua usahanya luluh lantak begitu saja pada malam ini? Mengapa harus sekarang?

Dia benar-benar harus bicara dengan Kim Jiwon setelah ini.

"Hanbin,"

Hanbin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu suara bariton terdengar mengetuk gendang telinganya, memanggil namanya dengan sangatlah jelas. Matanya akhirnya kembali beradu dengan kedua manik mata hitam milik Junhoe yang sekarang kembali terfokus padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hanbin seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyuguhkanku minum? Aku haus."

Sebuah bantal kecil sukses menghantam wajah Junhoe.

"Ambilah sendiri, kau tahu tempatnya dimana. Posisi barang-barang disini masih belum berubah," ucap Hanbin ketus, tidak memedulikan Junhoe yang mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap bantal yang tadi menghantamnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yah, setidaknya sebagai tuan rumah yang baik kau bisa angkat bokong malasmu itu dari sofa dan mengambilkanku minum, Hanbin _hyung_ ," tutur Junhoe dan dengan penuh kesengajaan dia memberikan tekanan pada intonasi kata ' _hyung_ ' yang jelas saja membuat Hanbin mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Dasar anak manja," umpat Hanbin sambil berdiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dengan bergumam ria mengenai ketidaksopanan Junhoe—walaupun sebenarnya perkataan Junhoe ada benarnya juga namun Hanbin memilih mati daripada mengakuinya—dan mengambilkan minum untuk pemuda yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di ruang tamu.

" _Nih_ ," Hanbin menyodorkan satu gelas penuh air minum tepat di depan muka Junhoe dengan tidak ikhlas. Junhoe mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dan menatap gelas tersebut tanpa lupa memberikan balasan menyebalkan untuk kesekian kalinya,"apa kau benar-benar ikhlas? Jangan-jangan kau membubuhkan racun dalam cairan bening itu."

Hanbin benar-benar ingin menyiramnya dengan air yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut.

"Terserah!" Seru Hanbin jengkel sebelum meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja dengan kasar sehingga sebagian isi dari gelas tersebut berceceran kemana-mana. Junhoe tertawa.

"Kau tidak berubah, Hanbin. Masih pemarah dan manis seperti dulu,"

Hanbin menoleh pada Junhoe yang tengah mengambil gelasnya dan meminum isinya. Untuk beberapa saat Hanbin terdiam. Apakah memang dia adalah seorang yang pemarah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu?

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Junhoe bahkan menyebutkan bahwa dirinya manis.

Pipi Hanbin seketika bersemu merah padam, menyadari hal ini dia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh termakan oleh pujian yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Goo Junhoe. Siapa tahu itu hanyalah kata-kata penjilat semata agar Hanbin mau merestuinya sebagai _baby sitter_ untuk adiknya.

Ah, ya... _Baby sitter_.

Sepengetahuan Hanbin, Junhoe bukanlah pemuda yang mudah mentolerir anak kecil. Dulu saja dia hampir membuat anak kecil menangis karena tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi setelah satu bola sepak melayang bebas dan jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Untung saja anak kecil itu tidak menendang bola tersebut tepat ke depan wajah Junhoe. Kalau hal itu terjadi sepertinya nyawa anak itu tidak akan terselamatkan.

"Mengapa kau ingin mengasuh adikku, Junhoe?" Tanya Hanbin pada akhirnya dan ini membuat Junhoe menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Itu karena aku ingin membantumu, lagipula aku berhutang budi kepadamu. Aku berniat untuk membayarnya sekarang," jawab Junhoe tanpa basa-basi dan dia kembali menyisip minumannya. Hanbin mengernyit.

"Hutang budi? Hutang budi untuk ap—,"

"Kau tahu benar itu untuk apa,"

Junhoe meletakkan gelasnya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Hanbin mencari-cari suatu jawaban pada kedua manik mata gelap tersebut namun semakin lama ia menatapnya semakin terhipnotis dirinya dalam pandangan Junhoe dan ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ck, apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan minta bantuanmu!" Hanbin memilih teguh pada pendiriannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada setiap barang di rumahnya—sebenarnya dia berusaha untuk tidak menangkap tatapan Junhoe—entah mengapa debu di sudut ruangan lebih menarik untuk dilihat bila dibandingkan dengan _cecunguk_ di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Hanbin merasakan bantalan sofa di samping tempat ia duduk kempis seketika, menandakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Hanbin buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Junhoe sudah menempati ruang kosong di sebelah kanannya kemudian melingkarkan lengan panjangnya pada bahu pemuda yang lebih tua.

Hanbin membatu.

...

...

...

"Junhoe. Tangan. Lepas,"

Hanbin melirik Junhoe ganas seakan-akan dia siap mematahkan leher Junhoe kapan saja bila ia tidak menarik tangannya. Namun, mengenal Junhoe yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya tentu saja pemuda tersebut tidak akan mau mendengar perkataannya semudah itu. Dia malah mendekatkan Hanbin kepadanya sembari menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sekali lagi akan kujelaskan mengapa kau harus memilihku dan bukan orang lain. Dengarkan baik-baik, _hyung_."

Nada serius itu membuat Hanbin terpaku dalam dekapan Junhoe dan mau tidak mau dia berhenti mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Melihat hal ini Junhoe pun melanjutkan,"aku tahu kau masih ingat dengan peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu itu. Namun, apa yang kuperbuat waktu itu dan apa yang telah aku putuskan aku tidak bisa menariknya kembali."

Junhoe menarik tangannya dan sejenak Hanbin merasa dingin. Mata pemuda itu berubah nanar dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ingatan 3 tahun yang lalu itu kembali melayang-layang dalam pikirannya.

 _"Hanbin, aku mencintaimu."_

 _"M-maaf, aku...Aku harus—"_

Hanbin mengepalkan tangannya yang ia letakkan tepat di atas kedua lututnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang mencengkeram hatinya, memberikan tekanan yang menyesakkan.

"Junhoe, aku benar-benar tidak butuh bantuanmu," ucapnya lirih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Di sampingnya Junhoe ikut terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit berdiri dari sofa.

" _Hyung_ , asal kau tahu saja aku tidak akan memohon maaf darimu karena aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku,"

Ucapan jujur Junhoe membuat Hanbin menengadahkan kepalanya. Dalam lintas waktu sepersekian detik manik matanya yang nanar berubah marah,"apa maksud—"

"Karena aku tidak menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Kata-kata itu kembali terlontar dari mulut Junhoe dengan begitu mudahnya seakan-akan pemuda tersebut tengah membicarakan cuaca esok pagi.

Hanbin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dalam diam Hanbin beranjak berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Junhoe dan tanpa basa-basi ia mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menariknya paksa sehingga jarak di antara keduanya hanya sebatas beberapa milimeter dari satu sama lain. Junhoe tidak berkutik, dia membiarkan Hanbin menariknya dan tak ada tanda-tanda panik terlintas pada lensa matanya. Hal ini membuat Hanbin semakin emosi.

"Kalau tujuanmu datang kemari hanya karena kau berniat untuk mempermainkanku lagi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Goo Junhoe," ucap Hanbin dengan nada rendah dan intonasi yang berbahaya. Setiap kata diberikan penekanan untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

Amarah yang sudah ia pendam selama 3 tahun itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Hanbin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku? Apa mengetahui kalau _dia_ tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku dan lebih memilihmu tidak cukup memuaskan egomu? Apa dalam 3 tahun ini kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku? Jawab!" Seru Hanbin nyaring, melupakan fakta bahwa suaranya itu bisa saja kembali membangunkan adiknya tetapi api amarah sudah tersulut begitu hebatnya setelah Junhoe menginjakkan kakinya di depan rumahnya setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu.

Junhoe tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia lebih memilih diam ketimbang memberikan balasan. Hanbin menguatkan cengkeramannya pada kerah Junhoe, rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya memerah padam karena emosi yang sudah tak tertahankan.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Junhoe?"

Mereka berdua kembali berbalas tatap. Yang satu dipenuhi dengan amarah dan yang lainnya memberikan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Keduanya terlihat berbalaskan pesan kasat mata melaluii tatapan yang diberikan. Namun, perbedaannya ada pada pengertian akan pesan tersebut. Junhoe mungkin saja mengerti apa yang Hanbin katakan lewat tatapan matanya tapi lain halnya dengan Hanbin.

Hanbin benar-benar tidak mengerti arti tatapan Junhoe.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Aura yang memenuhi ruangan itu tegang terasa. Jujur saja, keheningan dan ketegangan ini cukup menyesakkan dada. Hanbin benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Junhoe walau begitu ia tetap menunggu dan ikut berperan aktif dalam mempertahankan keheningan tersebut. Junhoe menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Berikan aku waktu 7 hari," ucapnya lirih.

Cengkeraman Hanbin pada kerah bajunya melonggar seiring dengan perubahan tatapan matanya yang berawal dari penuh dengan amarah menjadi penuh dengan kebingungan. Permainan apa lagi yang sekarang pemuda jangkung itu rencanakan?

"Apa?"

"7 hari, Hanbin," Junhoe mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkeram erat tangan Hanbin yang masih memegang kerah bajunya,"berikan aku waktu 7 hari untuk membantumu. Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa selain menjaga adikmu. Kau hanya perlu bantuan untuk 7 hari itu, bukan?"

Hanbin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sekarang dia benar-benar melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Junhoe walau pemuda di hadapannya itu masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia meringis pelan ketika Junhoe mempererat pegangannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Berikan aku waktu 7 hari dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, Hanbin _hyung_."

Pemuda yang lebih tua di antara keduanya itu terdiam. Hanbin benar-benar ingin menggali jawaban dari Junhoe hari itu juga namun apa yang dilakukan Junhoe hanya memberikan waktu tambahan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Permainan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Junhoe?_

Junhoe akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Hanbin dan dia tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk menarik tangannya dan memegangnya. Hanbin menatap lurus Junhoe yang sekarang menunggu konfirmasi dari dirinya.

 _Bila permainan 7 hari itu yang kau mau baiklah aku akan meladenimu._

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupanku setelah 7 hari?" Tanya Hanbin sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Junhoe memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan balasan tenangnya mengejutkan Hanbin,"ya."

 _Baiklah,_ it's settled then _._

" _Deal_ ," Hanbin mengulurkan tangannya dan dalam diam ia mengisyaratkan Junhoe untuk mengikatkan perjanjian dengannya lewat jabat tangan yang pemuda jangkung itu sambut dengan segera.

" _Deal._ "

Mereka berjabat tangan sejenak sebelum Hanbin dengan gesit menarik tangannya. Junhoe yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya yang menjabat tangan Hanbin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang,"

Hanbin menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu rumahnya. Dia tidak membuang waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang karena ia tahu Junhoe mengikutinya. Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu membuka pintu di hadapannya dan memberikan jalan untuk tamunya.

Junhoe kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jalanan perumahan yang sunyi dan lampu-lampu jalan yang remang-remang menyambutnya seakan menunggu dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah tersebut. Junhoe menoleh ke arah Hanbin yang tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghitung jumlah semut yang berjalan di atas ubin putih rumahnya. Jelas sekali dia tidak ingin menatap Junhoe.

"Hanbin,"

Hanbin tidak menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Junhoe dan memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu.

"Pulanglah, malam sudah larut," ucapnya pelan.

Junhoe menutup matanya sejenak sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Hanbin. Sebelum ia membuka pagar rumahnya dia berkata dengan volume yang cukup keras untuk Hanbin agar ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Kim Hanbin."

Pagar rumah itu tertutup dan beberapa saat kemudian suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan terdengar dan tanpa memakan waktu lama kendaraan tersebut melaju memecah keheningan malam. Meninggalkan Hanbin yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan rumahnya.

Seakan telah menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, kedua kaki miliknya akhirnya menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya dan Hanbin pun merosot jatuh ke atas ubin dingin tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan dia memeluk lututnya sebelum akhirnya membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya.

 _"Hanbin, aku mencintaimu,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **..to be continued.**_


End file.
